


Cats In The Cradle

by languageismymistress



Series: Watch over you while you sleep [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Pepper died when Morgan was one, Alternative Universe - Tony had Morgan when he was young, Mention of Maria and Howards death, Pre-Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Morgan looks after Tony when he gets drunk on the anniversary of Maria, Howard and Pepper's death.





	Cats In The Cradle

Morgan looked over to her father and her heart sank. His face, tear stained. Bottle in his hand now cascading liquid over the floor. If he were sober, he would complain about having to get it all out. She didn’t know what to do. She can’t even ask Mr. Jarvis anymore after he retired back to England. She could call her Aunt Peggy but she didn’t want her to worry or yell. Looking over at her father, battered, broken and bruised, she knew she wouldn’t be able to carry him to his room, or even hers. She could try but there were too many obstacles in the way.

 

Another idea popped into her head and she grinned. A grin that she could feel grow through herself.

 

Sleepover.

 

She left her father to his own sobbing, something difficult within itself. But this was for a greater cause. Something that could help them both heal and grow. After her mama and her nana and the _other man_ died, her father struggled to smile and keep his happy nature afloat. She knew he just wanted to sink and sink he did. Straight into a bottle.

 

She knew they had to get better.

 

He had to get better.

 

And better, he would.

 

She dragged the blankets from her room, dumping them in a pile before running back to grab her pillows and Mr. Snuffles.

 

When in doubt, Mr. Snuffles makes _everything_ better.

 

Which would include her father.

 

Morgan came back into the living room and managed to get the bottle away from her father and him into the safe sleeping position she remembers Mr. Jarvis telling her about. The one where he can’t choke on vomit.

 

She dragged a blanket over him and tucked a pillow under his head, making sure the angle was safe once more.

 

“Okay Mr. Snuffle,” she turned to the stuffed rabbit, “you gotta do you job and fix papa.”

 

She tucked the rabbit in between her father’s arms. She watched as her father snuggled into, what she assumed to be, the warmth of the blanket.

 

She ran a hand over his face, pushing his hair out of his face as she sat with her back to the couch and begun to sing to him. Nothing much but a song she vaguely remembers her mother sing to her often. One that her father tried to after she died but couldn’t get through. S

 

She would try.

 

Just for him.

_"I'm gonna be like you, Dad._

_You know I'm gonna be like you."_


End file.
